<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give back the answer. by Hacky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111500">Give back the answer.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacky/pseuds/Hacky'>Hacky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacky/pseuds/Hacky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game.<br/>The three survivors were given a final monopad, what could have been this time?<br/>Danganronpa has ended already, so the only thing left that it's possible to receive is...</p><p>A message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give back the answer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so short i am so sorry!<br/>It's my first work here, and i wrote this in a moment when I was feeling down,,,<br/>Inspired by ''Hurts like hell'' by Fleurie!</p><p>(Focused on Shuichi.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, survivor trio, there's something for you.” Said a male figure more taller than any of the teenagers who survived Danganronpa 53rd season. Someone who has been in charge of the same season, part of Team Danganronpa.</p><p>Each one was given a monopad, all of them knew it really well thanks to the game. And so, each one grabbed their space, wondering what was it about.</p><p>Saihara Shuichi, who was recovering his memories little by little, turned on the monopad, somewhat curious about what was the video about, Danganronpa ended, so what could this be?</p><p>“Is it on?” A familiar voice said from the screen, blinking several times, he could not believe what was he seeing. Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader was the one on the video.</p><p>But he looked...different. He wore a black uniform, and his gaze didn't reflect evilness. Honestly, if it was a message from someone, the golden gazed expected It'd be from Akamatsu or Momota, considering their interactions in the game.<br/>
“Looks like you found me, Saihara-kun!”</p><p>Different memories started popping in his mind, the same short boy with a black uniform and rebel purple hair. Wait, they were actually friends...?<br/>
“Well, if you're seeing this it means you won the game. I never doubted of you!”<br/>
He stayed silent to pay attention.<br/>
“As for me, well... I entered here for you, because I wanted to see you win.”</p><p>Ah that was true, it seemed he loved Danganronpa before, jeez. “But I knew from a start I wouldn't make it!”</p><p>The boy seemed to tug the hem of his school shirt. “I have always been like this, it doesn't matter how much I change, nishishi...”<br/>
He was looking at the floor, kind of disappointed and sad.</p><p>“But about you, you definitely were made for winning here.” He won't look back at the camera, but it seemed he had a little smile while he said that phrase. “My faith on you was never doubted...ah, I said it again... Well, it doesn't matter. Since you talked so passionately about Danganronpa it seemed you had a great strategy, even for your audition.”</p><p>Aiming his head up, his gaze just showed... sadness, nothing more. “It's sad I couldn't reach the end with you. I...I—”</p><p>Those lilac eyes started to get filled with tears, as the boy made his best to not cry. “I— I am so sorry, Saihara-kun. I know I won't be able to accomplish your goal, and well, you know it better than me, since you're seeing this.”</p><p>His goal? What his goal was? “So I— I am so sorry!” He shouted, quickly cleaning his cheeks. “I know I'm a disappointment, and I'm really sorry for whatever I did inside that game!” </p><p>Woah, something he couldn't remember at the moment was seeing Ouma cry in reality, only his fake cries to be dramatic, but not this. “I only wanted to entertain you... Ahaha, you couldn't even read my mood, c-could you?”<br/>
Besides his smile, his voice broke, legs and arms trembling while he tried to keep composture. “I wish I could have been better for you, for everyone here...”</p><p>It seemed he was biting his lips, but he couldn't no more, he couldn't restrain those feeling for going out. “N-no matter what, please—”</p><p>He fell to his knees, still not taking that smile from his lips. “Please take a good care of your life! F-fix everything I couldn't, I know...I know you can—!”</p><p>He was a completely crying mess right now. “Ah..Ahahaha... When you get to the outside world...”</p><p>Taking his hands to his chest, he was pressing hard between eachother. “Let's play together again, okay?”</p><p>Saihara had been quiet the entire video, his gaze concentrated on what was showing in the screen.</p><p>“Y-you know, it hurts like hell...” The purple haired pronounced after a few seconds of silence. “Letting you go, it hurts...I lost you, didn't I? Ahaha... But you're happy to survive, I know that.”</p><p>“Saihara-kun you... You are awesome. Thank you for being at my side the moments before my death.” Wait, was the video finishing now? Nonono, it couldn't be <em>that<em> short, right? “Please don't forget...”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>No, Ouma wait— “I love you, Shuichi!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That moved his heart. Something finally broke inside his chest.<br/>
“And...” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He made a pause.<br/>
“I am sorry, again. Move on. I am sure you can, after all, you are Saihara Shuichi, the boy I have fell in love with.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“See you, Saihara-kun.” And with a precious smile, the video ended. There wasn't anything more from Ouma, he was <strong>gone<strong>.</strong></strong></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The cyanette was now the one falling to his knees to cry without stop, his chest hurted way to bad, and he screamed in pain.</p><p>He wanted Ouma. He needed him.<br/>
If he had only understand him before, he could have saved him, and now, he was completely gone.<br/>
<em>“I love you, Shuichi.”<em> Retumbed on his ears, repeating once and once again. Now he remembered things before the game, how that boy was so special to him, how he was only his. How they did so much things together. How they <em>loved<em> eachother. </em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>But none of that mattered now. <strong>Ouma Kokichi was gone and will never come back<strong>.</strong></strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>And now he can't give back the answer.<br/>
“I love you too, Ouma-kun.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <strong>
        <strong></strong>
      </strong>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>